Engine Friends
|image1=File:SFSLogo.png |caption1= |writer(s)=Jacobacranmer |released=25 June 2016; 7 November 2016; 2 March 2018; 22 September 2018; TBA |no_of_episodes=61 |previous= |next= }} is a miniseries featuring the past adventures of the engines of the North Western Railway. Background After reading television series adaptations by other writers, Jacobacranmer felt inspired to write adaptations of his own. Originally meant to be part of the second season, Jacobacranmer felt the episodes would do better in as a part of their own miniseries instead. This lead to the creation of the miniseries, as well as the and miniseries. A major theme for the episode adapted for a majority this miniseries is a lot of them being the introductory episodes of certain characters, namely , , , , , and , among others. Several of the episodes are also adapted from some of Jacobacranmer's favourite episodes, such as A Better View for Gordon, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, and Bowled Out, among others. Episodes |01-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, Andrew Brenner Jacobacranmer |01-4=25th June 2016 |01-5=#01 |01-6=Thomas and Gordon,Thomas and the Breakdown Train, & The Adventure Begins |01-7=Thomas teases Gordon, gets taught a lesson, and helps James after an accident with some freight cars. |02-1=EdwardtheBlueEngine12.png |02-2=Edward the Blue Engine |02-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |02-4=TBA |02-5=#02 |02-6=Edward and Gordon & Edward the Very Useful Engine |02-7=Edward helps Gordon, then is teased for being old. |03-1=HenrytheGreenEngine6.png |03-2=Henry the Green Engine |03-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, George Tarry Jacobacranmer |03-4=TBA |03-5=#03 |03-6=The Sad Story of Henry, Edward, Gordon, and Henry, Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, & What's the Matter With Henry? |03-7=Henry is bricked up in a tunnel, gets special Welsh coal, has an accident in the winter, and starts leaking water. |04-1=GordontheBigEngineDeletedScene4.png |04-2=Gordon the Big Engine |04-3=Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, David Maidment, Robin Kingsland Jacobacranmer |04-4=TBA |04-5=#04 |04-6=A Better View for Gordon & Gordon Takes A Tumble |04-7=Gordon wants a panoramic view then he thinks pulling freight cars in undignified. |05-1=JamestheRedEngine12.png |05-2=James the Red Engine |05-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |05-4=7th November 2016 |05-5=#05 |05-6=James and the Coaches & Dirty Objects |05-7=James puts a hole in one of his coaches. Then, he has an accident with some tar wagons. |06-1=PercytheSmallEngine8.png |06-2= |06-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, Brian Trueman Jacobacranmer |06-4=TBA |06-5=#06 |06-6=Trouble in the Shed & Percy's Chocolate Crunch |06-7= When the big engines go on strike, Sir Topham Hatt buys a new engine named Percy. Later, Percy crashes into Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory. |07-1=TobytheTramEngine3.png |07-2= |07-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |07-4=22nd September 2018 |07-5=#07 |07-6=Toby and the Stout Gentleman |07-7=Toby the Tram Engine and his coach, Henrietta, meet the Fat Controller and his family on their holiday, but Toby's line slowly closes down. |08-1=BertietheBus1.png |08-2=Bertie the Bus |08-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |08-4=22nd September 2018 |08-5=#08 |08-6=Thomas and Bertie |08-7=Thomas meets Bertie the Bus who challenges him to a race. |09-1=TerencetheTractor5.png |09-2=Terence the Tractor |09-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |09-4=22nd September 2018 |09-5=#09 |09-6=Thomas, Terence and the Snow |09-7=Thomas meets Bertie the Bus who challenges him to a race. |10-1=DucktheGreatWesternEngine18.png |10-2= |10-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |10-4=TBA |10-5=#10 |10-6=Duck Takes Charge, Pop Goes the Diesel, Diesel's Devious Deed, & A Close Shave |10-7=A new engine named Duck arrives. Then, a troublesome Diesel visits the railway. |11-1=DonaldandDouglastheScottishTwins9.png |11-2= |11-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |11-4=TBA |11-5=#11 |11-6=Break Van & The Deputation |11-7=Two new engines named Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. Then, the two engines fear they will be sent away until the other engines try to help out with a Deputation. |12-1=BillandBenTwinEngines24.png |12-2=Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins |12-3=Andrew Brenner, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |12-4=2nd March 2018 |12-5=#12 |12-6=Heroes |12-7=The Troublesome Trucks trick Bill and Ben into causing a big muddle in the yard, making them late to arrange Gordon's evening train. |13-1=Bill,Ben,andBoCo6.png |13-2=Bill, Ben, and BoCo |13-3=Andrew Brenner, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |13-4=TBA |13-5=#13 |13-6=The Dieseasel, One Good Turn. & Double Teething Troubles |13-7=Bill and Ben think that a Diseasel stole their trucks of china clay and they set off to find him and get their trucks back. Later, Bill and Ben get in an argument about the turntable. The, a new diesel comes to help Bill, Ben, and BoCo. |14-1=TrevortheTractionEngine14.png |14-2= |14-3=Rev W. Awdry, Andrew Brenner, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |14-4=TBA |14-5=#14 |14-6=Saved From Scrap, Thomas and Trevor, & Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party |14-7=Edward saves a traction engine named Trevor from scrap. Then, Trevor is sent to help at the harbour and the Vicar's garden party. |15-1=DouglasandOliver1.PNG |15-2= |15-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |15-4=22nd September 2018 |15-5=#15 |15-6=Escape |15-7=Douglas travels to a station where only the diesels work. He meets Oliver and Toad, who are trying to escape from scrap. |16-1=OliverandtheTrucks29.png |16-2= |16-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |16-4=TBA |16-5=#16 |16-6=Oliver Owns Up & Toad Stands By |16-7= Oliver has trouble with the Troublesome Trucks. |17-1=DuckandDonald1.png |17-2=Duck and Donald |17-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |17-4=TBA |17-5=#17 |17-6=Donald's Duck |17-7=Duck is given his own branch line for working hard and becomes conceited, which makes Donald cross until Duck and his driver play a joke on him. |18-1=MavistheQuarryDiesel6.png |18-2=Mavis the Quarry Diesel |18-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |18-4=TBA |18-5=#18 |18-6=Mavis & Toby's Tightrope |18-7=The new quarry diesel, Mavis, reorganizes things to her liking, making Toby cross. Then, Mavis tries to make a plan to go further down the Quarry line, but she ends up putting Toby in danger. |19-1=JamesandtheBees8.png |19-2= |19-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |19-4=TBA |19-5=#19 |19-6=Buzz, Buzz |19-7=James thinks that he can easily scare off bees, but is proved wrong when he encounters a horde of wild bees. |20-1=StepneytheBluebellEngine14.png |20-2= |20-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |20-4=7th November 2016 |20-5=#20 |20-6=Rusty to the Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, Train Stops Play, & Stepney Gets Lost |20-7= Rusty saves Stepney from scrap so he can help on the Bluebell Railway. Then, Stepney visits the North Western Railway. |21-1=StepneytheBluebellEngine27.png |21-2= |21-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |21-4=TBA |21-5=#21 |21-6=Train Stops Play & Lady Hatt's Birthday Party |21-7=Stepney doesn't realise that a cricket ball has landed in one of his trucks. Caroline the car sets off with the players in pursuit of Stepney along the branch line. Then, on his way to his wife's birthday, Sir Topham Hatt runs into a series of problems. |22-1=Duck,Stepney,andTheDieselEngine6.png |22-2=Duck, Stepney, and The Diesel Engine |22-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |22-4=TBA |22-5=#22 |22-6=Bowled Out |22-7=A stuck-up diesel makes a fool of himself when he sucks an inspector's bowler hat through his air-intake vent. Duck and Stepney volunteer in taking his train. |23-1=GeorgetheSteamroller1.png |23-2= |23-3=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton Jacobacranmer |23-4=TBA |23-5=#23 |23-6=Steam Roller & Bye George! |23-7=Skarloey tells Sir Handel of an anti-railway steamroller named George, whom Sir Handel vows to pay out. But George and Sir Handel are too evenly hot-headed. Later, George causes a great deal of trouble for the engines. |24-1=CrankytheCrane23.png |24-2=Cranky the Crane |24-3=Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, Paul Larson Jacobacranmer |24-4=TBA |24-5=#24 |24-6=Cranky Bugs & No Sleep for Cranky |24-7=A new crane called Cranky arrives at the docks and causes trouble for Thomas and Percy but eventually needs their help after a storm. Later, a story by Salty makes Cranky cranky enough to knock down a shed, forcing him to be stuck with Salty, Bill and Ben for the night. }} # Salty the Dockyard Diesel # Harvey the Crane Engine # Jack the Front Loader # Alfie the Excavator # Ned the Steam Shovel # Isobella the Steam Lorry # Kelly the Crane # Buster the Steamroller # Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Lorry # Devious Diesel the Evil Diesel # # Arthur and the Trucks # Murdoch the Strong Engine # Gordon the Best Dressed Engine # Fergus the Railway Traction Engine # # # Thomas and Rosie # # # Emily and Rosie # Hiro the Japanese Engine # # Scruff the Scruncher # Caitlin the Streamlined Engine # Bill, Ben, and Connor # Salty and the New Engine # Stephen the Rocket # Paxton and Diesel # Samson the Proud Engine # # # Daisy the Diesel Railcar # Edward's Exploit # Percy and the Lorries # Max and Monty the Dump Trucks # Characters Locations Category:Episodes Category:Miniseries Category:Engine Friends Category:Stories From Sodor